


Effort

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Okona tries to give Data a feeling.
Relationships: Data/Thadiun Okona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He presses hard against Data’s solid form, hands spreading across Data’s broad chest to squeeze and stroke, pinning Data to the wall. They’re in Data’s quarters, the lights pleasantly dimmed, not _quite_ in the bedroom yet but getting started. At first, Data’s tense beneath Thadiun’s sturdy form, as stiff as any metal, but then his body seems to learn what Thadiun’s looking for, and he melts back. His flesh becomes soft, warm, pliant—he bends to Thadiun’s will. Thadiun curls his tongue deep inside Data’s mouth and licks out the bland taste of synthetic saliva. Data tastes like _nothing._

That’s better than motor oil. Thadiun’s fine with it. He pulls slowly back, dragging a thin trail of his own spit with him that his tongue darts out to lap away. He peers into Data’s golden eyes from beneath heavy lashes, and he purrs in his best bedroom voice, “Feel anything yet?”

Data’s pale brows lift in a simulated expression. Thadiun can feel that it’s not _real_ , but he appreciates the thought. Data answers in the exact same tone of voice he’d use on the bridge. “No. What should I have experienced?”

He’s so oblivious, so curious, that it makes him _cute_. It doesn’t matter that he’s not a living, breathing creature. Thadiun’s never been with an android before and is all too happy to try. Diversity is what makes the universe so fascinating. He grins and fills in, “Warmth... attraction... lust...?” He leaves it open ended, because there’s so many different things one could feel after a bruising kiss like they just shared. 

Data replies simply, “No.” Maybe that’s what Thadiun should’ve expected. He’s mildly surprised when Data continues, “However, I did find the experience... interesting.”

Thadiun’s grin widens. He doesn’t know what that means to an android. Maybe it’s like causing an error in a computer, asking it to fathom things it couldn’t possibly understand. Usually, he’d consider ‘interesting’ an insult after an intimate moment, but from Data, he just takes it for what it is. He reasons, “I’ll take that.” He leans in to lightly peck Data’s pallid lips and murmurs, “It just means we have to try a little harder.”

Data blankly echoes, “Harder?”

Thadiun nods. He suggests, “Why don’t we move this into the bedroom?”

For a brief moment, Data blinks, maybe processing. Then he says, “Ah. You wish to make love to me.”

Thadiun almost snorts. Data’s _bizarre_. It’s perfect. Thadiun’s been around the block long enough to appreciate mixing it up every now and then. 

He pointedly corrects, “We’re going to make love to each other.”

Data nods and agrees, “I am willing to try.” He slips out of Thadiun’s grip and meanders to the bedroom, Thadiun hot on his heels.


End file.
